


Fitly Done ... From Now On

by DragonsPhoenix



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jossverse
Genre: Gen, Post-Betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7416460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsPhoenix/pseuds/DragonsPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: fandom and a line from a poem: BtVS - "I deemed my work was fitly done,"<br/>Also, 50 words</p>
    </blockquote>





	Fitly Done ... From Now On

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: fandom and a line from a poem: BtVS - "I deemed my work was fitly done,"  
> Also, 50 words

He’d told himself he couldn’t violate tradition. He’d told himself she wouldn’t be hurt. He hadn’t seen that he’d been too cowardly to tell them to take their Cruciamentum and shove it.

Relieved of duty. Fired. It didn’t matter what the Council thought. He’d been wrong to betray his Slayer.


End file.
